The Forgotten and Hated Hero
by The Real Sidekick
Summary: Drakken's plan to rule the world actually works. Now it's up to a group of fighting allies to stop Drakken and save the world. Only one problem: They can't fall asleep. Leave a review and get a response. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.


**13 Days 15 Hours 37 Minutes and 36 Seconds Since Initial Outbreak**

**Middleton, Colorado**

It was quiet out as a light fog started to descend upon Middleton. Light wispy clouds of fog but within several hours or several minutes; he knew that they would be back. They always came back when the fog returned. This time in greater numbers.

Bueno Nacho had shut down within the first couple of hours of the outbreak, as had the schools. Within 2 days most of the population was under control and while a few survivors had resisted, they knew that it was only a matter of time before all fell sway to Drakken's plan.

He was the only one left. Kim and Ron were the first to go, after all, they had taken the maximum dosage and they were still human. Their departure hit Wade hard and after a day, he was gone, Zita followed soon after. Hope, Marcella, Jim and Tim Possible, all gone. Don't even think that the 'rents made it for more than two days. Monique had surprised him as had Bonnie. They were both part of the last ones to go. However, Tara had been the wild card. He hadn't counted on her staying around for more than three days, but she had lasted longer than expected. _12 days longer than expected…_ But now, he was all alone. No one left to help him out. Just him and his thoughts…

_After all,_ the man thought as he stumbled down Main Street toward the edge of town, _you can only stay awake for so long._

"Why do you do it?" called a voice that sounded eerily familiar.

He turned in an effort to locate the voice that was calling out from the mist. That voice had been haunting him for the last 2 days. When Bonnie fell, that was when he heard it for the first time. When Tara had followed suit 22 hours and 16 minutes later, that was when the voice really started to pester him.

"Are you ignoring me Josh?" the voice taunted.

"No…I'm just trying to… not talk to you. That's all," Josh Mankey responded as the gray fog started to thicken.

"Not talk me?" the voice laughed, "But Josh, I'm here to serve you."

Josh cocked his head to the side as the fog started to take shape and a lone figure walked out of the fog that now enveloped the town entirely. After several steps, Josh could see the man standing there, a complete mirror image, and that could only mean-

"You're not real." A statement, not a question.

"Whoa, hold the phone! A smart artist? What's next? Ron giving up Bueno Nacho for life?"

"What do you want?" Josh asked as he pulled out a compass and after getting a heading, continued walking through the mist.

"Want? You make me sound like I'm extorting you Josh," his mental counterpart spoke with mock surprise as he kept pace with Josh's limping form, "All I ever wanted to do was serve you. I am at your command." Josh's mind did a bowing gesture to the real Josh.

"You're not real," Josh gestured toward the specter now walking next to him.

"'I'm as real as you want me to be Josh.' Sound familiar?"

"We needed to stay awake," Josh defended as he walked past his counterpart.

"Bull. You and I both know that you just wanted the chance to bone Tara," a wicked smile graced the specter's lips.

"Shut up. Just… just shut up. You've been following me for," Josh checked his watch, "48 hours now."

"And how long have you been up?"

"13…14 days."

"Is that a record Josh?" mock amazement filling the voice as they approached the Middleton High School.

"Not that you would care," Josh retorted as he walked through the now deserted halls of his high school.

"You know, why not take a little break now?" the voice reasoned, "Cool the jets, rest the feet, catch some Z's. You know, relax."

Josh stopped in front of Kim Possible's locker and pulling out a crowbar, he forced it open, "Because, it's that kind of thinking that got us into this mess."

Tapping a few buttons on her locker's keyboard, Josh gained access to the satellite system that Wade had set up to help track Kim's foes. Now, he was using it to find Drakken's device.

_Loading…Loading…Loading…_ the computer reported as Josh stood in the long since empty hall.

"Josh?" Tara's voice echoed throughout the empty corridor's of the school.

Turning away from the computer, Josh looked at the platinum blonde that had appeared suddenly before him.

Sticking out her lower lip, Tara spoke in a sweet voice, "Joshie, we never did get a chance to finish up on the bed. Stupid Bonnie had to interrupt us," she looked off to the side dejectedly. A smile suddenly graced her lips and in a flash, she was suddenly standing stark naked before him, "Can we finish up now? Right here? Right now?"

"You're not real," Josh said as he put two hands on her shoulders to keep her away. _Oh damn, she feels real…No that's what Bonnie said, they suck you in that way. Illusions that seem real and then-_

"I'm as real as you want me to be Josh," the protruding lip was starting to shake now and her fingers started walking down his chest towards his belt buckle. She giggled as her hands danced around the buckle and slowly undue the buckle.

Josh took his hands off her shoulders and pulled open the pack he was wearing. Pulling out his last syringe of pure adrenalin that he had stolen from the hospital he sighed as he contemplated the implications of injecting himself with the drug.

"Josh, don't you love me anymore?" Tara asked as Josh inserted the syringe into his heart and depressed the plunger. She screamed in pain for several seconds before disappearing into thin air as the syringe was emptied and dropped to the ground.

Josh collapsed to the ground and for a few seconds all that could be heard was the sound of his groaning and gasping for breath as the chemical wove its way through his blood stream.

_Loading complete_ the computer announced as Josh slowly pulled himself to his feet. The fog had cleared now, both in his mind and in reality.

Wade had said something about that, "It's all in your mind, stay awake and the compound will try to take over. The deeper the fog you see, the closer it is to taking over." 20 minutes later, his eyes had fogged over completely and they had been forced to leave him behind.

Josh picked himself up buckling his belt up again, he looked at the read out. According to the computer, the dispenser tower was inside the Middleton Space Center, "Great, I was just there," he muttered a string of silent curses to himself.

"Really Josh," his mind threw a hand to its face in mock shock, "What would your mother say if she heard you say that?"

"Probably to cut down on the word crap and replace them with dang," Josh replied as he exited the school and found an unlocked car. He got behind the wheel and turned the key that was still in the ignition.

_Please work. Please work. Please-YES!_ The engine turned over and started, sending out a loud roar that echoed throughout the now empty parking lot.

Setting off, Josh's alter ego appeared in the seat next to him, "Josh, do you really want to do this? I mean, you do this and you'll just be another forgotten man. No one will care about you. You'll die alone."

"Everyone dies alone," Josh replied as he pulled onto Main Street, heading south this time instead of north.

"But Joshie," Tara was in the back seat, still minus her clothes, "If you do this, we won't be together."

"Oh let him go," Bonnie, in her cheerleading uniform, spoke from the back, "Even if he somehow get's us out of this mess, the loser will only dump you and leave you the next time there's a plot by some super villain to take over the world. He's nothing but a coward."

"You know, I'm not talking to any of you," Josh announced to the empty car that was rapidly filling up with hallucinations.

"Seriously, Monkey boy you won't do it," Ron's voice joined the din of the car, causing Josh to swerve and lose control as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Ron and Kim had been the first to succumb and the ones who had instigated this whole situation that they were in. Out of every spectre of his mind that he encountered, they were the worst. He felt another hand on his shoulder and knew that Kim was sitting right behind him.

"What is it you two want from a simple artist," he asked as he turned into the parking lot of the Middleton Space Center. The parking lot was a mess. Countless cars were flipped over on their tops and lit on fire as the fog started to return.

"Josh, we need you to not do this," Kim answered as the car stopped in a parking space.

Josh pulled their hands off him and throwing open his door, started limping towards the Space Center.

He felt Kim's hands on his shoulders and she spun him around. Looking her directly in the eye, Josh couldn't help but be the slightest bit queasy.

Kim's face was all cut up, and that was putting it nicely. It looked like her face had been held up against a meat grinder and pulled away before it was completely chopped up. Her once flawless skin was now reduced to hunks of meat that trailed off her bones and flopped around as she talked. Josh wasn't certain, but he was pretty sure that he could see bits of her skull poking out of her head. Her lips were completely eaten away and gave her the appearance of a perpetual smile. At least if she still had teeth. At most, she had four teeth left. Her hair was now and unruly mop. Tufts were missing and gone was the sheen that made most guys drop their jaws at. However gross her face looked, it was her eyes that scared Josh the most. The once solid emerald eyes were now completely clouded over as a gray film ran over them. No trace of the green remained and looking behind her, Josh could see Ron's condition matched Kim's.

He smiled slightly and gulped before turning from Kim's grasp, "You both are in my mind."

"Sleep deprivation, you need to rest Josh," Kim announced as he felt a foot kick him in the lower back and dropping him to the ground.

He rolled onto his back as he saw Kim standing over him, "But you're just in my mind."

"Josh, Josh, Josh," Kim sighed, "You forget, even if I am in your mind, you still react to me. Your mind makes me real enough to you to hurt you." She smiled morosely and brought her foot up to stomp his face in.

He brought his hands up to stop the descending foot and for several seconds wrestled with it before the foot forced its way onto his neck, cutting off his air supply and choking him. His eyes bugged out as Kim's foot continued to strangle him.

Josh's eyes scanned the area looking for anything that could get Kim off him, and catching his reflection in a piece of glass on the ground, Josh saw him struggling with a foot that didn't exist. That gave him all the motivation he needed.

"You're…not…real," he gurgled before Kim's foot passed through his neck entirely as his mind figured out that she was not actually there.

She stared at him in shock as Josh rose to his feet and rubbing his neck experimentally; he turned around and walked into the lobby of the Middleton Space Center.

Pulling out a Kimmunicator, Josh followed the power signal down several hallways until he was standing outside the radio transmission room.

Pushing the door open, Josh saw a large tower in the middle of the room that was tied into all the other radio dishes and every 5 seconds, a pulse would sound out that caused him to feel tired as a wave of dizziness and nausea took over and he collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you," his mind appeared next to him, "the signal gets stronger the closer you get. Your adrenalin shot does jack-didly here in this situation."

"Maybe," Josh pulled himself to his feet and stumbled toward the tower in the center of the large room.

He pulled the thermite flare from his pocket and lit it as he started to walk towards the tower dispenser.

"Maybe?" the voice scoffed, "Maybe? Maybe you won't be overcome by this tower. Maybe you can somehow figure out a way to stop it before its power envelopes you. Maybe-"

"Enough, I've made my decision," Josh answered as he examined his now lit flare. Making sure to keep it away from him but pointed at the tower, Josh took another hesitant step forward.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to…" Josh never finished as he dropped to his knees and was asleep before he hit the floor. Gray fog slowly over came him as the flare continued to burn, several feet from the tower.

Disclaimer, I do not own Kim Possible, I just write about it.

Author's notes: I'm debating if I should continue this, so your feedback is appreciated. This is just an idea that I had the other night. Dang plot bunnies striking in the middle of the night. And before I forget, this is not set in The Art of Disguise universe. Please leave a review and I'll make it worth your while.


End file.
